


Snapshots

by starrika



Series: Words and Phrases 'Verse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: 1sentence, Complete, F/M, Post - Deathly Hallows, Pre-Epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrika/pseuds/starrika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ 1sentence challenge. Scenes set in the same universe as Words and Phrases.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshots

#01 – Comfort  
She brings him a simple Gerber daisy when his mum passes, and the gesture cheers him more than he thought it would.

#02 – Kiss  
Their first kiss is fumbling – they both tilt their head in the same direction and knock noses – and Lavender feels heady, giddy fifteen again.

#03 – Soft  
His fingers are soft as they trace her scars and Lavender shivers; instead of shame, she feels arousal.

#04 – Pain  
He can’t imagine the pain she was in after the attack and Neville feels guilty that he wasn’t able to do more for everyone than behead some dumb snake.

#05 – Potatoes  
She’s got potato in her hair when he comes home; apparently her attempt to charm the masher to mash on its own didn’t work.

#06 – Rain  
Their first _real_ date ends in rain – he’d tried to do a picnic in the garden, but as Lavender’s white dress becomes sheer, he thinks it wasn’t such a bad date, after all.

#07 – Chocolate  
He brings her chocolate for Valentine’s Day, and even though it’s cliché, Lavender savors every truffle.

#08 – Happiness  
The day Sprout comes home from the hospital, Neville felt like his heart would burst with happiness.

#09 – Telephone  
Neither of them know how to the use the Muggle machine on the wall of their flat – after a few months of shouting into it, the telemarketers stop calling.

#10 – Ears  
Lavender loves to trace the tip of her tongue along his ear and feel him shiver.

#11 – Name  
Lavender is insistent on using Charlotte for their daughter, and Neville doesn’t mind – Augusta’s probably better as a middle name, anyway.

#12 – Sensual  
The first time he unbuttons her blouse, his fingers are slow, caressing each tiny inch of skin revealed; Lavender was still too nervous about her scars to enjoy it.

#13 – Death  
Neville wasn’t prepared for his Gran to die, like he had been with his parents – she always seemed like she’d live on forever.

#14 – Sex  
Sex wasn’t a new experience for Lavender, but the first time she went to bed with Neville, it was more nerve wracking than when she was fifteen.

#15 – Touch  
He’s surprised by her cool fingers on his arm; he’d been out in the orchard for hours without realizing.

#16 – Weakness  
Lavender knows many thought her weak back at Hogwarts, but happiness shouldn’t be considered a weakness, in her opinion.

#17 – Tears  
He catches her crying in the bathroom at Parvati and Seamus’s wedding – it takes half a box of tissues for her to choke out that, after seven weddings this summer, she feels alone.

#18 – Speed  
Neither of them are the type for fast brooms – they move at a slower pace, even when they aren’t flying.

#19 – Wind  
The wind whipped her hair as she stood at the edge of the ocean, and Neville thought, once more, how wonderful it was to see her smile again.

#20 – Freedom  
With no one on the island but Neville, Lavender feels secure enough to step onto the beach in a yellow bikini; the way Neville’s face lights, she doesn’t regret her brave move.

#21 – Life  
When Sprout asks him where babies come from, Neville haltingly tries to explain in terms of flowers and bees before telling her to ask mummy, face red.

#22 – Jealousy  
Neville doesn’t realize he’s jealous of Seamus until he holds his tiny daughter – he’d give anything to be a dad.

#23 – Hands  
Lavender loves to link hands with Neville, feeling the calluses stroke her palm.

#24 – Taste  
She tries the Bramley apples that he loves, but she can’t help her mouth puckering at the tartness.

#25 – Devotion  
When he gets up to feed Charlotte at three a.m. with a cheery, “I’m coming, Sprout,” Lavender knows that _this_ is true devotion.

#26 – Forever  
Even though they got married by Elvis in a hokey chapel in Las Vegas, Lavender has a feeling that this is really forever.

#27 – Blood  
After Charlotte’s fourth bloody nose for the week, Lavender realized she’d have to get over fainting at the sight of blood sooner, rather than later.

#28 – Sickness  
He knows it’s a treatable illness, but Neville is still incredibly thankful Lavender wasn’t turned into a werewolf.

#29 – Melody  
Neville’s sure he’s hearing “Hot Cross Buns” in his sleep now, after Charlotte requests the song for the thirtieth time that afternoon (and for the fourth week in a row).

#30 – Star  
They lay on the blanket out in the garden, watching the shooting stars and making wishes – Neville lies when she asks if he made a wish; he already has everything he could want.

#31 – Home  
They settle into his family home after his Gran’s death, feeling like intruders in their own home.

#32 – Confusion  
It takes Neville a moment to realize that she meant _no_ , she _couldn’t_ drink alcohol – they were having a baby.

#33 – Fear  
When Fenrir Greyback dies in Azkaban, Lavender loses that niggling fear she had kept that he would escape.

#34 – Lightning/Thunder  
The storm rages – Thor’s Hammer – and it’s not long before Charlotte is jumping into their bed and burrowing under the covers.

#35 – Bonds  
He doesn’t wear a ring because of gardening, but Neville feels bonded to her all the same.

#36 – Market  
Lavender comes home with six shopping bags, excited to show him all the cute things she got at Diagon Alley for their flat.

#37 – Technology  
After the incident with the microwave, Lavender gives up trying to charm Muggle technology.

#38 – Gift  
He brings her a diaphanous silver scarf for her birthday, not long after they start dating, and Lavender thinks it the sweetest gift she’s ever received – her older scarf had ripped, and she had no way to cover her scars.

#39 – Smile  
The way her face lights when he gets her to smile, instead of self-consciously tug on her collar, brightens his entire week.

#40 – Innocence  
She’s lost some of her bright innocence, and it makes Neville angry to hear some say she’s better for it.

#41 – Completion  
Lavender had never felt a sense of completion, of fulfillment, like giving birth.

#42 – Clouds  
She pointed out the bunny-shaped cloud on their third date, and Neville laughed – some things never changed with Lavender.

#43 – Sky  
The sky had started to tint pink and orange with the rising sun at the close of their second date, so they decided to spend another day together and call it a third date.

#44 – Heaven  
The hotel had a bathtub the size of a small swimming pool, and when Lavender sank down into the thick foam of bubbles, she felt like she was in heaven; watching, Neville felt so too.

#45 – Hell  
Sitting on the platform, in front of the media and half the wizarding world, listening to the Minister drone on about awards for heroics, they both felt like they were in hell.

#46 – Sun  
The sun was bright and scorching, and Neville worried that he’d lose the garden until the next morning, when he discovered Lavender had spent the night hanging shades over the entire parcel.

#47 – Moon  
The moon was full and bright, and Lavender shivered as Neville pulled her close – if things had been just slightly different, she wouldn’t be here – she’d be a wolf.

#48 – Waves  
She floated aimlessly on the rolling waves, scars exposed and feeling freer than she had in years.

#49 – Hair  
Her hair had lightened in the tropical sun, and when they returned from their honeymoon, Parvati asked if she’d tried to dye it blonde.

#50 – Supernova  
Charlotte had managed to snag her wand and accidentally light a package of fireworks in the kitchen – the upside to the supernova that ruined her kitchen was that they knew she was magical, now.


End file.
